Trapped
by Kuroda Foxe14
Summary: A girl named Jade is your average every day twighlight town girl that owns a few weapons. She's always been alone until she get sucked into the mischeif of organization 13!
1. Begining Of The End

Kuroda Foxe14: alright sorry people i havent updated for a LONG LONG TIME!! i just got internet again and i started an organization 13 story and decided to see what you people think. So here you go! the second chapter should be up in a few minutes

One

Beginning of the End

A girl with pure white hair, sat atop a clock tower. She looked at the everlasting twig light sun with her sparkling green eyes. Se wore a pair of black jeans, a blue hoodie, and a white punk jacket. She sighed and got up, going down the tower stairs. She got to the bottom and walked out, finding a skate board , she got on it and road down the hill.

Riding past the post office the post woman waved, "Hi Jade!" she said as she passed. Jade waved and road the skate board to the mini forest. Getting off, she walked through the forest and to an old mansion. Jade walked through the gates and in the door. "Glad no one lives here" she muttered to herself.

Jade walked up the stairs and into a white room. It included a bed, a table, and a huge window. She lay down on the bed and shut her eyes, the twig light of the town shown through the her eyelids. Suddenly the room went dark and Jade sat up. "What in hells name?" she said going to the window.

The window shone the forest and the town past it. Usually Jade was able to see the clock tower, but the sky was dark and clouds blocked her view. Jade ran from the window and grabbed her fingerless grey and blue gloves, along with her reverse blade. Running down the stairs and out the door little black creatures with yellow eyes appeared from the darkness. Jade continued running and slashed them in half as she passed.

Jade ran for the main part of town passing by the post office. There was no one around as Jade ran for the last place everyone grouped. The Train station, otherwise known as the clock tower. She got up to the station to see, two little kids being chases by the little black creatures. Jade started running for the creatures and children.

The little girl the tripped and fell. The creatures jumped for her, just as Jade jumped up and slashed several of them in half. The slashed ones faded into little flakes. The girl ran after the boy, into the train station, while Jade fought off the creatures. As she fought she noticed that for every one she destroyed another appeared.

Jade was panting and her motions were getting slower. "damn it" she said in-between breaths. Another jumped at Jade and she just managed to hit it away. Then four or more jumped at her, knocked her over, and she was consumed in darkness. She kicked and squirmed as the darkness swirled about her trying to devour her soul.

"No! Stop!" Jade yelled at the darkness as it covered her feet to waist. Jade grunted and tried to get out. The darkness came up and over her chest and jade shouted, "STOP!" The darkness suddenly disappeared but it was dark around her. There was no buildings or anything, just darkness.

Then Jade saw a small light that seemed far off. "What the…" Jade walked toward it and though it got closer it stayed small. She got up to it and gazed at it, confused. She reached out and touched it, there was suddenly a blinding light and Jade had to shield her eyes. When she uncovered them she was in a room with white walls, chairs that were as tall as redwood trees, and a man with a black cloak and hood.

"Where am I?" she asked to the guy. The man took off the hood, he had silver hair that went a few inches past his shoulders. He also had a pair of gold-orange eyes. "You are in the World that Never Was" he replied in a deep voice.

"huh?"

"My name is Xemnas"

"Um, Mine is Jade"

"This is where the organization thirteen lives"

"And what is that?"

Xemnas walked toward Jade and said "It seems you can control darkness and you are no longer have a heart, so you will be joining us." "Us?" jade gulped.

"Yes there are eleven others with myself"

"Wait, no heart? Then how do we live?"

"We are what people call nobodies and we live like the creatures you fought, heartless, do" he replied. "And what is the organization again?" Jade asked. "A group of nobodies that are searching for hearts" Xemnas said. "Oh" she said feeling empty.

"You will be joining, but first you must forget about your previous life, and name" Xemnas said. "O.k. simple enough, but what's my new name?" Jade asked boredly. Xemnas seemed to think for a moment and then said "Xaje" (Za-ge). The letters of her name were suddenly floating in front of her. The "d" in her name disappeared, the "a" and "j" switched places and the an "x" put itself in front of the "a".

"Now go, I will tell you when you have a mission" Xemnas said giving a shooing gesture. Xaje walked to the door and went out. She came to the living room to see two guys at the table and one on the couch reading something. The first one at the table had blond hair, a short beard and light blue eyes. The other guy had had brown hair and light blue eyes. The guy on the couch had emo cut hair that was a blue-grey and light blue eyes.

Xaje scooted closer to the two guys at the table, who were playing some card game. The two didn't look up until the brown haired one said "Damn it" and threw his cards down. The one with blond hair looked up, "Oh I didn't see you there, you new? The name's Luxord, that's Laxeus" he said pointing to the guy who had lost. Xaje nodded and said "I'm Xaje" Suddenly there was yelling and banging coming from an open room, and a guy with red hair that spiked down and green eyes came running out laughing.

Another guy with shoulder length pink hair and sapphire eyes came to the open spot yelling " I better not catch you in here again Axel!" He then threw a pan at the Axel guy and Axel didn't see it coming. Xaje felt she needed to help, she put her hand up the yell but what came to mind was 'cluster and deflect' The words came out of her mouth and Axel's shadow came off the ground and grabbed the pan. Xaje had her hand gripped, then made a gesture of throwing something at the other guy.

The shadow mimicked and threw the pan, as the guy saw this coming he ducked. The guy looked straight at her and glared, while Xaje had a what-the-hell look.

Luxord gaped for a moment then laughed "well looks like Marluxia isn't too happy" Xaje put her hand down. "Well I just kind of reacted, I didn't know that was going to happen" she replied.

"That's o.k., you're new so he'll get over it" Luxord said getting up. Xaje shrugged, she wasn't sure what to say. "Oh! Do you know who the guy on the couch is?" she asked in a whisper. "That guys name is Zexion, and he is wondering who wants to know" came a voice behind her. Xaje eep'ed and turned around, the one who had spoken was the guy with blue-grey hair.

"Oh, sorry, you just looked so into your book I didn't want to disturb you" she replied a bit surprised he heard her. "Right" he said not amused, "Name?" "Oh I'm Xaje" she said "I'm the newest member of organization 13" she continued._ 'Well aint this guy a bowl of cherries' _she thought looking at the wall. Zexion Shrugged, "Nice job on pissing Marluxia off" he commented, walking off. "Oh, thanks?" she said watching him walk off.

Xaje turned back around to find Luxord and Laxeus were gone. _'Great' _She thought, starting to wander. Xaje passed by a mirror then stopped and backed up. Her hair was no longer white, but black. Her eyes were blue too!

She looked down to see her jacket was black, her hoodie was green, and her pants were white. _''What the hell' _she thought looking around for someone to ask if this was true. Xaje sighed and gave up, _'guess that's what he meant when he said forget about your old life' _She continued to wander about until she got outside. There was a bush maze, flowers in rows, and a fountain with a river going through the place. Xaje guessed she was in the garden, as she walked along the flowers.

She noticed it was night but oddly bright, Xaje looked up. There was a moon shaped like a heart that lit up the sky, she gasped at its beauty.

Mentally, Xaje imprinted the way she got here, so she could come every night. She sat down next to the jasmine flowers and continued to stare at the sky. _'so lets see I've met Luxord, Laxeous, Zexion, Xemnas, Axel, and Marluxia, Including me that's seven people. So there is still six people I have to meet. I hope there's at least one girl besides me in the group' _she thought closing her eyes. " Wonder if all the organization are guys? I sure hope not, otherwise I'm totally screwed" Xaje muttered to herself. The smell of jasmine floated around her as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

'_Or maybe I wont be if at least a few of them are cute, not that it would matter… duh no hearts' _she thought before drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	2. NeverEnding Emptyness

**Two**

**Never-ending Empyness**

Xaje woke to two people talking, "No seriously! My shadow came off the ground and grabbed the pan!" The first voice said. "Right, Axel did you fall down the stairs?" the other said. _'huh? Axel? Shadow moving? I remember him' _Xaje thought opening her eyes. She sat up and looked around to see Axel and another guy with blond hair and green eyes, they were both standing over by the building debating whether shadows can come to life or not. Xaje got up and walked towards them, as they continued to argue.

Axel was facing her as she walked up and he wondered who she was. Xaje tapped the blonde teen, "Excuse me but actually its possible" she said. The guy jumped and whirled around, all wide eyed. "You see if heartless can materialize out of the ground, why not shadows?" she continued. "well yeah I guess" he muttered looking down.

Axel stepped forward "Mind me asking who you are?" He asked looking over her. "Of course, the name is Xaje, new member of org. 13, and controller of shadows" she said proudly. "Ah! So you're the one who made my shadow move!" Axel yelled. "Yeah so sorry if I freaked ya out or offended you, just reacted when I saw the pan flying at you" she said. Axel seemed to think for a moment then said "That's fine, next time let me handle it though"

Xaje nodded excitedly and said "Oh um, I'm sorry I forgot to ask your name", as she looked at the blonde. The teen looked up happily and replied "I'm Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne, I control water" he beamed.

Axel nodded and said "And I'm Axel, the flurry of dancing flames, I control fire" "Oh man you both have such cool nicknames! Does everyone have one?" Xaje asked putting her head to one side. "Yeah we all do, tell us who've you have met and we can tell you their nicknames" Demyx replied with a grin.

"Ok, Marluxia"

"he controls earth, The graceful assassin"

"um, Zexion"

"He really doesn't have a power, the cloaked schemer"

"Ok. Laxeus"

"He also controls earth, but rocks. The silent hero"

"ooo, Luxord"

"He controls time and cards, the gambler of fate"

"Oh that's awesome. I don't have one yet.." Xaje said with a sigh. "Oh what about Xemnas?" she asked with curiosity. "Ha! That's easy!" Axel said laughing, "The Superior" "Oh I guess he's the leader then" Xaje said with a bit of disappointment. "So that means you haven't met Five of the organization members" Demyx commented aloud.

Xaje pondered to herself on how she could acquire a good nickname into the organization. _'Hmm, maybe I could practice this newfound power and then show them off while someone who is the higher ups is around like on a mission or something,Yeah! That's what I'll do!' _Xaje thought excitedly. "Hey, would you guys happen to know how to teach me to use my powers? Or do they just come naturally?" she asked thoughtfully. Demyx grinned and Axel shrugged. "Well it all depends on the person, did you learn quickly in your past life? And if not then yeah Demyx does, cuz he had to learn" Axel said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Xaje thought for a moment then said "well I don't know…..I cant remember.." she said with a look of shock on her face. "Ah, that's fine, you're supposed to forget, we all are" Axel said seeing her face. Xaje sighed with disappointment and suddenly a flash of memory came to mind, it was her, as a child, her white hair over her face and a few kids asked her if she wanted to practice for the -- tournament coming up. She happily accepted and they taught her how to fight, she had soon kicked the boy's butt. She walked over to help him up "I'm Jade" she smiled, "Hi I'm-"

"Hey!! Xaje! Heloo?" a voice called. "Huh? Oh sorry" Xaje said realizing she drifted off in her memory, the voice was Demyx, trying to get her attention. "Yeah, I'm a quick learner, especially with fighting moves" Xaje said looking to Axel. "Good then we wont have to teach you" he replied.

Xaje looked at him quizzically, "What's that supposed to mean? you don't like me?" she asked suspiciously. Axel grinned and walked off, Demyx watched him walk off and then shrugged. "So can you tell me who I haven't met and what rank they are? You know by number? If you don't mind" Xaje said looking to Demyx. "Sure, I'm going to tell you everyone in order and you should know who you haven't met yet" he said. "Ok" she replied with a nod.

"Xemnas, number one"

"oh"

"Xigbar, the free shooter, controls guns, number two"

"hmmm sounds like someone not to mess with"

"Xaldin, the whirlwind lancer, controls wind, number three"

"Sounds like a silent type"

"Vexen, the chilly academic, controls ice, number four"

"hm, id say a scientist"

"Laxeus, number five"

"yup"

"Zexion, number six"

"Oh joy"

"Saix, the luna diviner, number seven"

"oh great, sounds like he dedicated to this group"

"Axel, number eight"

"Oh cool I can see me being friends with him"

"Me, number nine"

"that's a good number have"

" Luxord, number ten"

"He was cool, very nice"

Laxrine, the savage nymph, controls lightning, number eleven"

"oh! A woman! Finally"

"Marluxia, number twelve"

"he sounded gay" Xaje commented.

Demyx laughed, "and then there's you, Xaje, number thirteen" he said finishing. "hmm ok then now I just have to meet them so I know who's who.." Xaje commented to herself. "Well I better get going" Demyx said starting to walk away. " wait do you guys get rooms? Cuz I don't know if I have one" She asked a bit embarrassed. Demyx stopped and turned with a look of astonishment.

"He didn't tell you where your room was?" he asked amazed Xemnas could have forgotten. Xaje stared at him wondering why she felt uneasy, it had been bothering her since she met him. "Oh, well no.. he didn't tell me if we even slept.." She replied uneasy still. Demyx came back over "I know where the free room is I can show you" he said with a smile.

"Oh thanks, you could have just told me" Xaje said figuring she probably knew him from her other life or something. Demyx shook his head "No, come on this way" he said walking toward the building. Xaje followed in suit so she could remember the way to the room from many different routes. Demyx walked into the building and through some empty halls. He came to the main room where I was before, the living room.

He walked through the living room and to some stairs. "Obviously this place is big, you can tell from the outside" He said heading up the stairs. "Oh, yeah, I bet" Xaje said trying to keep up with his pace, she had just realized he was at least 3, 4 inches taller than her and she was 5'6". Demyx got to the top of the stairs and waited for Xaje to catch up, "Tired yet?" he teased. "No, not even a bit" she panted as she got to the top.

Demyx walked past a pinkish colored door, then a pale blue, yellow, brown, red, dark blue, then there was a white one. He stopped, "This one is your's because it's the only free room, and its white, so it says no one has this room" Demyx said gesturing toward the door. "What about the other one's? everyone has a certain color.." She said catching her breath. "Oh yeah, the pink is Marluxia, pale blue is Zexion, yellow is Luxord, brown is Laxeus, red is Axel, and the dark blue is mine!" Demyx said seemingly happy his room was right next to hers. Xaje sighed "Thanks…." she said though she didn't feel thankful, just empty, she wondered how Demyx could act so happy all the time? Xaje grabbed the door handle and the door turned a emerald green. \

"Oh so yours is green cool!" Demyx commented to himself.

Xaje nodded and walked in the room to see there was already furniture and her things in the room. "What the hell?!" Xaje said.

"Yeah that happens to all of us, we all get stuff, it kinda just pops up there" Demyx said with a shrug. Xaje looked around, there was a cherry wood dresser with a vanity mirror, and a bed with emerald silk sheets and light green pillows, then a small desk with a bunch of blank paper and a computer on the desk, there were C-Ds on top of the dresser. Some of her favorite bands were there like Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Three days grace, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, Evanescence, Puddle of Mudd, Within temptation, Flyleaf, and Trapt. Xaje looked around with awe, "Whoa… that's awesome" She said. Demyx laughed then walked off, and Xaje continued to look around the room.

There was a cherry book shelf with her favorite books! Deltora Quest, the house of night series, ttyl series, Twighlight, Yu Yu hakusho mangas, Tsubasa chronicles mangas, Bleach mangas, Naruto mangas, and a bunch more. Xaje sat on the bed "Geeze it's like this came out of my brain! Its like someone came right into my brain…" Xaje said to herself. "Yup right into our brains" a voice next to her said, Xaje jumped, it was Axel. "How the fuck did you get in here?! I didn't hear you come in!" Xaje said a bit surprised, she had found out that the shoes they wore made noise when they walked down the hall.

"Oh right no one told you" Axel said with a grin.


	3. New powers

Three

New Powers

"Its really simple, we all can do it, just like this" Axel suddenly disappeared within a cloud of black smoke, and a black cloud appeared on the other side of the room where Axel walked out. "Wha- bu- yo- huh?" Xaje said confused, Axel laughed "Its simple really but I wouldn't expect you to know how yet because you are new" he grinned. Xaje glared at him "So? That doesn't mean shit. Watch tomorrow when you see me you'll get your ass kicked by a shadow" She said with confidence. Axel shrugged and gave her a 'riggghht' look, then walked out. "Arrogant little prick" she said closing the door behind him.

Xaje sat on the bed once more, thinking of that memory she had in her mind earlier. "Oh damn it all.. What was that boy's name?" she thought aloud. The boy was obviously the same age as her in the memory, which was 8, or 9. He had blond hair, and green eyes, he was two inches taller than her at that age which would be 4'6". He had said "Hi, I'm-".

blank. Blank. Blank.

"DAMN IT!!" Xaje yelled and threw her jacket across the room. Xaje sighed, _'come on… I've got to remember! Who cares what Xemnas said! He wont have to know!'_ she thought trying to remember what she was thinking about when she had the memory. _'OH! that's right! I was asked if I was a fast learner , and I said I didn't know, I couldn't remember, and Axel had said we were supposed to forget, something in me didn't want to forget'_

"Hi I'm Dyme" He said letting her help him up. "Ohh that's a funny name" she giggled as the clock tower chimed five times. "Uh oh, I better get going, my mom would be worried if I don't get home, you better get home to your mom too" he said ready to zip off in his home direction. "Oh…. Yeah… she would…." Jade said sadly since she had no clue who or where her parents were. "Is something wrong?" Dyme asked curiously. Jade shook her head and kept her gaze at the ground, she couldn't let a soul see her cry, not now not ever..

Xaje jumped and looked around _'wow, that was weird, it felt so real…' _she thought standing up. Something wet came down her face, 'what the' she put her hand up on her face. It was wet, it was a tear. _' I thought….but, if I'm a nobody how did I cry? Hmmm maybe it was real for a moment at least.' _she thought pacing round the room. Xaje stopped and looked round, she felt she needed to practice that "thing" Axel showed her.

She pondered how she could summon up a black cloud of smoke. She put her hand up and thought of blackness coming together and making a black cloud. She kept her eyes close until she heard a whooshing noise. Xaje opened her eyes and saw the cloud with its blackness and dark blues and purples in it. Xaje walked into it and was found in a world that was a light blue ground that could be seen with little symbols on it floating around.

There was a green tint to one end of the place and a purple tint to the other. Xaje's cloud of darkness disappeared as she walked out of it. "Wow, this is new to me…. Hmmm where to go?" Xaje asked herself. "Ah, I know, the living room" she replied to herself. She summoned up another dark cloud while keeping the living room in her mind.

The cloud came up and she walked through, and the living room was on the other end. She came out behind a guy with long blond hair who was having a conversation with the silent Laxeous. _'__Vexen, Laxrine,_

_Saix, Xigbar, and Xaldin' _she thought. Xaje tapped the guy on the shoulder, he was at least a head taller than her. He turned around with a curious look, and he had Ice blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm not sure I've met you yet… I'm Xaje, number 13" She said introducing herself. "I could say the same to you, I'm Vexen" he said giving a slight bow. "Oh the chilly academic! You control Ice" Xaje said with a sideways smile. "I see you've been told about the members" Vexen said. "Yeah, Axel and Demyx were nice enough to tell me when I asked" she replied.

"Well it was very nice to meet you, I hope to see you around" he said ready to turn back to Laxeus, who was about to sneak away. "Oh yeah you too" Xaje said and walked toward the kitchen. _'Man was he creepy! His voice, actions, everything about him creeped me out!' _Xaje thought with a shiver. She walked into the kitchen to see that only Marluxia was in there.

Xaje quickly backed out of the room before he noticed her and walked past the living room. Xaje came to a large room that opened up with a platform next to it but it was higher up. She stood in the middle with her back to the entrance, when a pink jewel shot past her and into the ground. "What the?!" Xaje said flipping around and jumping to the side in time to dodge another. She glared around daring another one to come at her.

"Oh such a scary look" said a guys teenage-like voice. "Come on out and you will make it easier on yourself" she replied with a growl. "As If" was the reply, and another pink jewel shot past her.

Xaje sighed and closed her eyes when she heard the whooshing of those black clouds appearing on both sides of her. Xaje jumped up in the air and did a summersault away as she saw a bunch of those pink jewels clash against each other. She landed on the ground and looked around quickly, a word came to mind and she wondered what it would do. "Detect" Xaje said putting her hand out in the air. A group of black shadows flew across the floor and up the entrance wall, then disappeared two feet before the top of the ceiling where there was a hole that went all the way across.

"Oh shit!" the voice said with surprise like it stumbled. "Enclose" Xaje said with an emotionless voice. The voice cried out in surprise and a guy with the same black cloak came down being held by the shadows.

"Well looks like I found a mouse" Xaje said dropping her hand and fist as the shadows got in front of her. The shadows disappeared as the guy dropped to his feet. He was about 5'9", "well? Why were you shooting at me? I didn't do shit to you!" Xaje said shaking a fist at him. He took off the hood to reveal that he had a eye patch for his right eye, a scar on his left side of his face, a gold eye, and black hair with grey streaks through it and it was in a low pony tail that went down a little ways past the shoulders. "You're not wearing a organization outfit, like mine" he replied with a shrug.

"Well that's because I just fuckin got here.. geeze" Xaje said pissed. "Well the name is Xigbar" he said with that teenage voice. "Well I'm Xaje, the 13th member, nice to meet you, free shooter" she replied glaring at the ground. He looked at her with a bit of surprise, "You know my nickname huh?" He said with a grin. " yeah, so what? I asked questions" came her sarcastic reply.

"well ain't you a happy camper" Xigbar said laughing, and putting away his two guns. _'And I was the one who had said I don't want to mess with him, god I'm dumb' _she thought sighing. _"well yeah, who wouldn't be if you got little pink things shot at you?" _she replied with a smirk. _'I kinda like this guy' _she thought with a sideways smile. " well it was nice to meet ya! Later!" He said and disappeared into one of the portal things.

"well that was interesting… so now I need to meet… three more people.." she said to herself. Xaje shrugged and walked out of the area and to the stairway area. "huh.. Well I found the stairs" she commented and walked down them. Xaje continued down the stairs and stopped at the platform part of the stairs and went trough a door. She found herself in the library room.

"Oi. Now I know where it is… damn they got a lot of books" she said quietly. "yeah, its nice isn't it?" a voice off to the side said. Xaje looked to her side and saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, her hair had two strands coming out of it like those little shadows but they went back instead of forward. "Oi, who are you?" Xaje asked backing a step away, "The names Laxrine, and who might you be? Considering you aren't wearing an outfit" she replied. "Im the new member, Xaje, that's why I don't have one yet, so are you the only other girl in the group?" Xaje asked. "yeah, sadly enough, but hey at least we can stick together now, cuz girls have to stick together" Laxrine said with a side smirk, then she walked out.

Xaje shrugged, "Ok then.. That was… odd" she said to herself and sat in one of the love seats. _'__oh geeze these are comfy..' _she thought looking around the room again. She suddenly realized that she felt tired, _'guess that's the only feeling the organization member have'_ she thought strangely enough.

Xaje drifted off into another peaceful and Dreamless sleep with her hand holding up her head.

"hey! Hellooooooooooo! What washer name again?" a voice called.

"you dunce just do this" Said someone else and suddenly Xaje was falling and hit the floor. "WHAT IN HELLS NAME??" Xaje yelled and sat up to see Demyx and another guy with long blue hair and golden eyes, he also had a scar across his right eye. He looked amused and Demyx looked like he was going to laugh. "alright , who shoved me off?" she asked glaring at the two of them.

Demyx pointed to the other guy and hid, the other guy shrugged and started walking away. Wait just a second who the hell are you? And I think you owe me an apology for shoving me off" she said getting up and going after him. "Well I could say the same to you" he replied rudely. "the name is Xaje and I'm the new member" she said looking at him expectantly. "Saix, and yeah I'm sorry…" he said, "good" Xaje said nodding, "Sorry that you hang out with that dunce" he continued pointing to Demyx and then walking out.

"why you son of a-" "um not the best idea!" Demyx said covering her mouth and pulling her back. "He's like number seven so best not mess with him…" He continued. He let go of Xaje and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Like it matters… I caught Xigbar with my powers, I could easily beat him" she said with a very cocky tone. Demyx stared at her in disbelief, "there is no way in hell you could have done that, and even if you did, that just means Xigbar was screwing around!" he said waving his arms around to show that this was the only option.

"Well that's no fair" Xaje said making a pouting face, _'so that just means he was just letting me beat him!! Not cool man!!' _Demyx laughed at her face, who whacked him over the head. "shut up!!"

The hit shoved him into the bookshelf where several books fell on his head. "owwww" he whined, "Serves you right" Xaje said continuing to pout. Xaje walked out of the room and stomped back up the stairs. "Hey! Wait up!" Demyx said running after her. _'Though I walk faster than her she was pretty damn fast when she seemed pissed' _Demyx thought catching up to the huffing and puffing girl.

Xaje continued to stomp all the way back to her room and shut the door in Demyx's face, who seemed surprised. "Hey come on I was only laughing at the face you made! I'm sorry!" he said through the closed door. "Its not that! Now go away!" came the angered reply.

"Alright then…" he answered and walked to his own room. Xaje beat on her pillow in her own room. "Damn.. It.. All.. To .. Hell!" she yelled in between punches. Xaje groaned with anguish and fell over onto her pillow. "why did I have to become an organization member? This sucks.."


End file.
